Eoinios fnaf dare series
by eoinio11
Summary: IT CAN BE ANY ANIMATRONIC FROM THE 4 FNAF GAMES AND ITS SET IN THE FNAF 1 PIZZERIA IF YOU WANNA REQUEST A DARE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION
1. Chapter 1

**Eoinios five nights at freddys dare series: dare 1**

 **YOU CAN ASK ANY ANIMATRONIC FROM THE FOUR FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS GAME AND THIS DARE SERIES TAKES PLACE IN THE PIZZERIA FROM THE FIRST GAME**

 **...**

 **DARE BY EOINIO**

 _ **I DARE CHICA TO TRY AND HONK FREDDYS NOSE**_

 _ **...**_

Chica: really that seem abit easy

me: its only the first dare

Chica: oh ill go do that then

Bonnie sees Chica

Bonnie: hey Chica

Chica: hey Bonnie

Bonnie: what are you doing

Chica: I have to honk freddys nose

Bonnie: ok hey freddy!

Freddy, T Freddy and Golden Freddy walks over

Bonnie whispers to chica

Bonnie: which one?

Chica: I dont know

Freddy: what do you want?

T Freddy: are you wasting our time?

Golden Freddy: ...

Chica then swiftly honks all tree of their noses and they all fall to the ground and Bonnie laughs

Freddy: whats the big idea!?

Chica: it was a dare

Golden Freddy punches Chica

Freddy: hey wtf!

Golden freddy teleports away

Chica: oww

...

 **IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A DARE IN THIS FANFIC PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION**


	2. dare 2

**EOINIOS FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS DARE SERIES: DARE 2**

 _ **DARE BY CHASE JACKDAW**_

 _ **I dare foxy to kiss mangle on lips for 10 whole seconds**_

 _ **...**_

Foxy: what!?

Me: come on foxy for the fans

Foxy: but me mangle arent that close yet

Me: yet?

Foxy: you know what ill do it

Foxy walks over to Mangle who was sitting in the cove

Foxy:h-hey mangle

Mangle: hey foxy

foxy: soo

Mangle: what is it Foxy

Foxy then suddenly kisses Mangle and Springtrap is beside them

Springtrap: 1 1/2 2 3/4

Foxy does the death stare at springtrap

Springtrap: 1 0

Foxy: Mangle I can explain

Mangle: uhh uhh

Everybody looks at foxy with a finally he did it face

Foxy: IT WAS A DARE

Bonnie: sure it was

Bonnie laughs

Foxy: grrrrr

Mangle smiles

...

 **IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT A DARE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION**


	3. dare 3

**Eoinios Fnaf dare series: dare 3**

 **Dare by emma**

 **"i dare bonnie to slow dance blindfolded with somebody else in the room and try and guess who it is"**

Bonnie: ok I thin kthe fans are getting abit crazy but ill do it

So Bonnie hoped up on stage blindfolded and an animatronic went up and danced to it while foxy recorded it

Bonnie: foxy you better not be recording this

Foxy: oh no...im not why would I do that

When the slowdance finished everyone gathered in the **dinning area**

Bonnie: ok everyone one of you danced with me and im gonna find out who

Freddy: dare?

Bonnie sighs

Bonnie: dare

Golden Freddy looked around impatiant then teleported away once he teleborted into the backstage and turned around bonnie was there

Bonnie: it was you

Golden freddy shakes his head

Bonnie: stop lying i know it was you

Golden freddy then threw him out of the backstage and locked the door

Bonnie: ok wasnt him when the person danced with me theyre hands were sharp soo*turns to the nightmare animatronic* You

the nightmare animatronics looked at him

Bonnie: one of you guys wait wheres nightmare chica

Nightmare Freddy: shes on the stage

Bonnie went to the stage

Bonnie: so it was you...

Nightmare Chica: yea it was me

Bonnie: willing to or forced to

Nightmare Chica: I...prefer not to say

Bonnie: ok?...ill just walk over here now*Bonnie walks away*

...

 **IF YOU WANT TO POST A DARE PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION**


	4. dare 4 5 6

**Eoinios FNAF dare series: dare 4 ,5 and 6**

 **Dare by The-Irish-Troll**

 **I dare plushtrap to stand around ballon b**** for 10 hours**

Plushtrap: ha give me a challenge

Plushtrap stands next to ballon boy

BB: hi...

10 hours later

All the animatronics are around him

Freddy: hes suffering from a heart attack

Nightmare: CLEAR

he shocks plushtrap with his claws

Nightmare: no good

Then Golden freddy walks in an punches him and plushtrap immediatly comes back to life

Plushtrap: wah

Chica: thank god

...

 **Dare by unknown guest**

 **I dare the nightmare freddy,bonnie and foxy to kill nightmare chica**

Nightmare freddy: what

Nightmare Bonnie: no

Nightmare foxy: meh ok

Nightmare Freddy: we have to do it unfortunatly

Nightmare bonnie: hey nightmare chica

Nightmare Chica: yea?

Then the 3 animatronics beat her to near death until Fredbear and nightmare teleport infront of Nightmare Chica

N Fredbear: whats the meaning of this

N Freddy: its a dare now move

Nightmare: we do anything the reader says but we dont kill

N Bonnie: your going to challenge us old bear

Nightmare: no I am telling you what if someone dared another aniamtronic to kill you

N freddy: oh.. yea

N foxy: i never thought of it that way

then nightmare slaps all of them

Nightmare: idiots oh and she is dead for now but shell be repaired

...

 **Dare by Cat-Girl**

 **I dare purple guy to kiss me**

Purple guy kisses Cat girl on th elips

Purple guy: not that hard#

...

 **IF YOU WANT TO POST A DARE PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION**


	5. dare 7

**Eoinio's fnaf dare series: Dare 7**

 **Dare by Samjax**

 **I dare every animatronic to listen and give their opinions to all The Living Tombstone remix songs. XD.**

… **.**

Freddy: there good I like them

Bonnie: Excellent music

Chica: nice music

Foxy: meh

Golden Freddy: ….

Toy Freddy: it's some nice and dandy music

T Bonnie: wait did he say dandy?

T Chica: good I guess

Mangle: the 4th one is my least favourite

Puppet: good music but not as good as folk music

BB: TERRIBLE ABSOULETLY TERRIBLE!

JJ: fnaf 1 song is now my ringtone

S Bonnie: very dubstepy

S Freddy: I agree

W Freddy: …

W Bonnie:…

W Chica: …

W Foxy: al-l-l-l right-t-t-t-t

W GF: …

Springtrap: good but needs abit more dubstep

Phantoms: we are all one voice and we agree

N Freddy: nice music

N Bonnie: great songs

N Chica: well I thought nothing could beat rock songs

N Foxy: I don't listen to music

Freddles: we think they are the best at music

Nightmare: I well um haven't listened to them…

N Fredbear: it's some goooooood stuff

N Puppet: I approve

N Mangle: what was the question again?

N BB: HAHA

Plushtrap: it's some good s**t

Spring Bonnie: zzzzzzz

Fredbear: ok

Funtime Freddy: some nice music

Funtime Foxy: my favourite song is It's been so long

Ballora: don't like it

Baby: WHAT'S A LIVING TOMBSTONE!?

….

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS DARE IF YOU HAVE A DARE THEN PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION**


End file.
